1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical equipment module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-146150, an instrument panel wire harness device that includes: an instrument panel wire harness which is disposed in an instrument panel and includes a standard circuit and a branch connecting unit not affecting a vehicle grade and a variation; and a plurality of sub modules including a branch harness which is connected to the instrument panel wire harness, is routed according to the vehicle grade and the variation, and is completely routed, is disclosed as an electrical equipment module of the related art which is applied to a vehicle.
However, the instrument panel wire harness device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-146150 described above, for example, has room for further improvement from the viewpoint of improving mountability.